Cousins in Love
by percamis101
Summary: what if thaila and percy fell in love better than summary
1. Chapter 1

New story enjoy

Percy pov

I surfaced above the water and climbed out the lake. I looked at my watch 3:00 am. I wasn't wet at all because of my great power over water. It's been two years since the titan war. Well I and Annabeth were growing apart. I didn't like it at all. I had talked to Aphrodite for a potion or something to help but she just told me if it wasn't meant to be she could do nothing. I have been stressed about it. I heard a twig snap behind me. I wiped around to come face to face with a girl with electric blue eyes.

"Hey pinecone face" I greeted

"Hey kelp for brains" she whispered

"You look beautiful" I commented feeling my face getting red. I hadn't noticed my face creeping toward her. Then are lips met in a passionate kiss.

I awake sweating. I got up toke a shower. Put on some skinny jeans and a blue camp half-blood shirt and headed out my cabin to the dinning pavilion. I sacrificed to Zues for some reason. Then I heared thunder in the distance. I sat down at my table and glanced over at the zues cabin table. Thalia winked at me at me then continued eating. Had it been a dream or real.

Tell me should I make this a story or keep it a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I got some good reviews so here is your update.

(Thalia pov)

My arrow pierced the giant red dot, next to about fifty other arrows. I've had a lot on my mind lately, Percy, and how the hunt was doing on there latest quest, and also Percy, also Percy, and me and Percy's kiss. I love how his hair moves in the wind, all black and messy like, and how he wink's at me with his bright sea green eyes. Wait what am I thinking, I'm a hunter and Artemis lutenit and sworn off men. Am I growing a crush on Percy? No I'm not, do you even think he is my type? Even if he is he's dating his precious Annabeth and he's been ignoring me since the kiss.

"Having fun" Percy asked from behind me.

"Yy-ah" I stuttered my face becoming red.

"You want to go for a swim" he asked

"Shur" I replied

Later on at lake….

I strutted on the beach with my punk rock two piece bikini.

"You look nice" Percy commented wrapping his arm around my waste.

"Not to bad you're self" I replied punching him in the shoulder.

"Let's go for a swim" he replied dumping me in the lake.

I resurfaced and kicked Percy.

"What was that for" I screamed

"It's funny when you're mad" He replied snaking a hand around my waist.

Are lips connected, I thrashed my tongue in his mouth as I traveled within his mouth.

Are lips come apart with a POP! Percy planted kisses as he began to suck on my sweet spot. I released a moan. He pushed me under the water and we were surrounded by an air bubble, and continued are make out section.

Annabeth pov

I sat down at the Athena table for dinner and stated eating. Half way through dinner I noticed that Thalia and Percy were gone. I rolled my eyes. "Those two and there training". There probably fighting it out right know. AND BOY WAS I TOTALLY WRONG!

DID YOU LIKE IT I NEED 10 REIVEWS SO PUSH THAT BUTTON BYE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Update…..

I freeze as his tongue crawls up my neck. Leaving kisses wherever it lands, I whisper "We shouldn't be doing this". "Why wise girl is on Olympus right now" he whisper's back. He presses me deeper in to the marble on the wall behind his cabin and kisses me hard and passionately. His hands travel under my short skirt as he caresses my thighs and legs, I let out a moan into his mouth.

As two of his fingers slipped into my panties the conch horn blew "Fuck" he whispered. We head off to the dinning pavilion for supper. I grabbed my food and headed to the Artemis table, but stopped short. I didn't want the hunters to smell the aroma of sex on me so I went to my dads table instead. Annabeth walked in and kissed Percy on the cheek. Then got her lunch. Percy looked over at me and winked. I blushed slightly and looked away. Then I saw a flash of light. I looked where it came from and I saw the Olympians. They all spoke in unison "We have invited each in every one of are children to stay on Olympus with us for a month until the summer solstice.

The hole camp burst in to cheers and questions. One of the Athena cabin campers asked a questions "Why are you letting us stay on Olympus". "Well we are starting to obey young sea scum's wish that we granted him" Zeus answered. "So every one go pack were departing tomorrow" Chiron announced.

1 day later on Olympus (Percys proint of view)

I just got done packing my stuff. Then I heard sobbing behind me then I turn around to just get tackled by a crying Thaila. "What happened" I asked her. "I was kicked out of the hunt" she started sobbing into my shoulder. "I am so sorry, I should of never kissed you". She kissed me softly on the lips. I moved my tongue into her mouth. I heard a gasp then I redirected my gaze at Annabeth

UH,OH

Well cliffy sorry for shortness…..


End file.
